Golak Batin
by ForgetMeNot09
Summary: Hanya satu sisi pandang dari rancangan undang-undang (RUU) yang sedang marak akhir-akhir ini, dari sekian sisi pandang yang lain. Jangan seketika menghakimi, karena sejatinya kebenaran dapat terlihat jika kita melihat setiap sisi.


**Diclaimer:**

Saya meminjam karakter dari serial Naruto karya Masashi Kishimoto untuk cerita ini.

* * *

**Ide cerita:**

SiHitam

* * *

**A/N:**

Hanya satu sisi pandang dari rancangan undang-undang yang sedang marak akhir-akhir ini, dari sekian sisi pandang yang lain. Jangan seketika menghakimi, karena sejatinya kebenaran dapat terlihat dari setiap sisi.

* * *

**ForgetMeNot09**

mempersembahkan

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Golak Batin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku pulang."

Suara yang sarat dengan lelah itu terdengar di ambang pintu rumah. Sosok laki-laki berkemeja putih dan celana gelap memasuki rumah. Lengan tergulung tak beraturan hingga siku, ujung kemeja tak sepenuhnya masuk ke dalam celana, dan dasi yang menggantung longgar memberi kesan yang kuat bahwa laki-laki ini berantakan. Didukung dengan rambut kuningnya yang acak-acakan.

Gurat penat terlihat jelas di mimik mukanya. Netra birunya memandang berkeliling, sementara ia melepas sepatu pantofel dan meletakkannya di rak susun dekat pintu masuk. Tatapannya terhenti pada foto yang terpasang pada pigura di dinding ruang tamu, yang menampilkan sepasang kekasih dalam balutan gaun dan tuksedo pengantin. Ia tersenyum lembut.

"Kau sudah pulang?"

Ia mendongak, mendapati sosok seorang wanita berbaju motif bunga tanpa lengan dan tertutup apron putih polos di bagian depan. Suara itu terdengar dingin, meski begitu, sang lelaki tetap tersenyum.

"Hinata," panggilnya.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam di meja."

Laki-laki itu mengangguk, ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Setelah melepas pakaian dan memasukkannya ke dalam mesin cuci, ia bergegas membersihkan tubuh. Perutnya terasa sangat lapar, terlebih ketika harum masakan sang istri terendus oleh penciumannya. Tak lama waktu yang ia gunakan untuk mandi. Secepat mungkin keluar dan berganti pakaian.

Baru saja jejak kakinya memasuki dapur, ia melihat sang istri yang sudah berpakaian rapi.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanyanya.

Wanita itu hanya melirik sejenak, sebelum menoleh padanya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Ke rumah ayah. Sudah dua hari ini ia sakit, tetapi aku sama sekali belum menjenguknya."

Ia mengangguk lalu mengerjap saat menyadari sesuatu.

"Makanlah dahulu bersamaku," pintanya.

Wanita itu berjalan melewatinya, menenteng tas selempang di pundaknya.

"Tidak bisa Naruto, nanti aku kemalaman. Hanabi sudah menelepon sejak siang tadi."

Naruto menunduk pasrah. Apa boleh buat, ia terpaksa makan malam sendirian lagi, setelah malam-malam sebelumnya, Hinata selalu punya alasan untuk tidak makan bersamanya.

"Aku sudah makan."

"Kau pulang terlalu larut, dan aku kelaparan."

"Jangan seperti anak kecil, Naruto. Makan pun harus ditemani."

Begitulah elak demi elak dari sang istri. Namun semua itu tidak membuatnya marah. Naruto sadar benar, Hinata pasti kelelahan. Menjadi ibu rumah tangga bukanlah hal yang mudah, meskipun kau belum memiliki anak untuk diurus. Pekerjaan menyapu, mengepel, berbelanja, memasak dan lainnya adalah pekerjaan yang cukup berat dan membosankan, yang jika kau serahkan pekerjaan itu pada orang lain, kau akan mengeluarkan uang cukup besar setiap bulannya.

Akan tetapi, di sisi lain, Naruto merasa sedih. Dua tahun sejak pernikahan, mereka belum juga dikaruniai keturunan. Dokter tempat mereka berkonsultasi menyarankan agar Hinata tidak terlalu lelah, maka dari itu Naruto meminta sang istri untuk keluar dari pekerjaannya. Berbagai usaha lain juga ditempuh, mulai dari terapi sampai pengobatan alternatif, itu semua belum membuahkan hasil. Naruto sedih, Hinata pun demikian, hanya keduanya memilih diam dan tak membahas masalah ini lagi, sejak satu tahun lalu. Seperti tengah pasrah akan keadaan dan takdir Tuhan, tetapi di dalam lubuk hati, keinginan untuk segera memiliki keturunan selalu dan tetap ada.

Malam itu Hinata pulang larut. Naruto yang masih membaca buku di atas ranjang, mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Wajah laki-laki itu berbinar bahagia. Entahlah, meski sudah lama menikah, wanita itu selalu memiliki efek sedemikian pada dirinya. Beranjak dari ranjang, ia meletakkan buku di atas nakas. Bersiap menyambut sang istri yang ternyata sudah lebih dahulu sampai di ambang pintu kamar.

"Sudah pulang?"

Hanya anggukan kepala Hinata yang dilihatnya. Wanita berambut biru tua itu meletakkan tasnya di meja rias dan bersiap mengganti pakaian.

"Bagaimana keadaan ayah?" tanya Naruto.

Separuh dirinya memang mencemaskan keadaan pria tua di rumah Hyuuga itu, selebihnya mungkin hanya sebatas etika. Hinata mendesah. Ia menundukkan kepala.

"Sudah lumayan, hanya perlu istirahat dan pola makan yang diatur."

Naruto mengangguk, netra birunya menyala ketika melihat sang istri membuka helai demi helai pakaian yang dikenakan. Laki-laki itu merasa darah tiba-tiba naik ke otaknya sebelum turun ke area tertentu. Setelah sang istri berganti pakaian dan naik ke ranjang, ia mendekat.

"Hinata …." desahnya sembari mendekati sang istri dan mencium tengkuk yang terbuka. Tangan besarnya mulai mengelus sisi tubuh sang wanita yang membentuk lekuk sempurna. Ya Tuhan, wanita ini selalu membangkitkan gairah.

"Aku ngantuk, Naruto," elak Hinata.

Wanita itu melepas pegangan tangan sang suami dan mulai merebahkan diri, tidur miring membelakangi Naruto yang seketika tampak sedih. Inginnya dia terus mendesak wanita itu agar mau melayaninya, apa daya ia teringat peraturan yang baru saja disahkan beberapa minggu lalu di negara ini. Membayangkannya saja ia bergidik ngeri. Ia tidak akan sudi membusuk di penjara hanya gara-gara "memaksa" istri untuk berhubungan badan.

"Baiklah, tidurlah Hinata, kau pasti lelah."

Bersamaan dengan ucapan itu, Naruto memijit pelan bahu Hinata. Ekspresinya tak dapat dikatakan bahagia, sangat jauh, ia tersenyum kecut. Pria itu kembali harus menahan hasratnya seorang diri.

…

"Naruto, bangun!"

Dorongan yang ia rasakan cukup keras, mampu membuatnya terbangun tanpa membutuhkan waktu lama. Ia mengerjap, menatap sang istri yang sudah berdiri di samping ranjang.

"Sudah pagi?" tanya Naruto lembut.

"Sudah siang," jawab Hinata ketus.

Naruto tersenyum kikuk. Kadang jiwa lelakinya meminta ia tegas, seperti dengan mengatakan, "Kalau begitu kenapa tak kau bangunkan aku dari tadi?"

Namun, Naruto bukanlah tipikal laki-laki semacam itu. Sungguh, ia sangat mencintai Hinata. Seperti apa pun tingkah sang istri, ia akan selalu mengalah dan memakluminya.

"Genteng di atas dapur bergeser. Semalam dini hari hujan jadi airnya masuk dan sekarang banjir," keluh Hinata.

Naruto bergegas bangun dan berjalan mengikuti Hinata ke dapur. Tak sempat sama sekali meski hanya untuk meregangkan badan.

"Padahal minggu lalu sudah kuperbaiki," ujar Naruto.

Sampai di ambang pintu dapur, mata sang laki-laki menatap lubang menganga tepat di atas kompor. Kemudian di bagian lantai, penuh dengan air, hampir menyerupai kubangan.

"Ya Tuhan."

Ia berlari ke luar rumah untuk membetulkan posisi genteng.

Nyaris satu jam waktu ia habiskan untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan tersebut. Awalnya ia sangka akan sebentar, tetapi ternyata genteng yang bergeser tidak hanya satu, di bagian atas merembet ke bawah sehingga membuat laki-laki itu harus kembali menarik dan menyusun satu per satu. Beruntung sekali ini adalah hari Sabtu.

Langkah kakinya memasuki rumah, setelah meletakkan tangga di tempat asal. Mendadak perutnya berbunyi, ia lapar. Naruto berjalan ke dapur sembari meringis.

"Aku sudah selesai Hinata."

Hinata masih sibuk melanjutkan acara memasaknya yang tertunda. Wanita itu hanya mengangguk seakan tak peduli, menuai raut sedih dari sang suami.

"Tunggulah di ruang tengah, aku belum selesai memasak!"

Naruto tersenyum sedih, setidaknya dia berharap Hinata akan mengucapkan terima kasih. Ternyata bahkan hanya anggukan tanpa ekspresi yang ia terima. Akhirnya ia kembali mendesah pasrah.

…

"Hinata, aku ada tugas luar ke Suna besok."

Ucapan Naruto membuat Hinata menoleh. Wanita itu mengerutkan dahinya.

"Berapa lama?" tanya Hinata.

"Seminggu di jadwalnya. Semoga tidak ada kendala jadi aku bisa pulang tepat waktu."

Hinata mengangguk. Tangannya sibuk melipat baju yang baru saja dipindahkan dari mesin pengering. Naruto merasa memiliki keharusan untuk membantu pekerjaan istrinya. Akhirnya ia ikut merapikan tumpukan pakaian tersebut.

Selesai dengan pekerjaan itu, Hinata mulai meregangkan tubuh. Ia memandang Naruto yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Kalau begitu lebih baik aku menginap di rumah Hyuuga saja," ujarnya.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahi, awalnya ia hendak menolak keinginan Hinata. Ia merasa sebagai sepasang manusia yang sudah menjalin hubungan rumah tangga, sebaiknya tidak terlalu sering tinggal bersama orang tua.

"Jadi rumahnya kosong?"

Hinata merebahkan badannya di ranjang.

"Ya _kan _untuk apa aku sendirian di rumah ini?"

"Siapa yang akan membersihkan rumah ini, Hinata?"

Pelan dan penuh hati-hati Naruto mengatakan hal tersebut. Ia takut Hinata akan tersinggung dan marah.

"Aku bisa meminta Nenek Chiyo untuk membantu."

Naruto menghela napas pasrah. Ya sudah, tidak mungkin Hinata bisa dibantah jika sudah seperti ini. Bukan tidak bisa, melainkan Naruto yang tidak mau membuat masalah ini menjadi dibesar-besarkan nantinya.

Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Hinata. Keduanya hening menatap langit-langit kamar. Napas terderu nyaring dari pernapasan Naruto saat ia mencium aroma wangi tubuh Hinata. Menggigit bibirnya ragu, Naruto menggeser tubuhnya mendekati Hinata. Diraihnya jemari tangan Hinata dan digenggamnya, sebelum ia mencium pipi putih Hinata. Dalam hati Naruto berdoa semoga Hinata tidak menolak kali ini. Bagaimana pun juga, sudah hampir satu bulan ia tidak mendapatkan jatah batinnya sebagai seorang suami.

Ciumannya bergeser ke bibir mungil sang wanita, tangannya mulai meraba bagian depan tubuh Hinata.

"Bisakah kita melakukannya lain kali?"

Naruto cepat menarik diri. Matanya membelalak, Hinata mengatakan itu sambil menutup mata. Akhirnya laki-laki itu menarik diri menjauh. Diusapnya wajah bergores itu dengan kasar, tepat ketika Hinata membalik tubuhnya.

"Sebentar saja tidak bisa Hinata? Aku …."

"Aku sedang tidak _mood_ Naruto!"

Kalimat terakhir Hinata ucapkan dengan sedikit bentakan. Naruto tahu Hinata memang lelah, tetapi ayolah, sampai kapan laki-laki itu harus menahan kebutuhan biologisnya?

Apalagi besok ia harus ke Suna, yang artinya kesempatan untuk bertemu Hinata tidak ada.

…

"Kau kenapa Naruto?"

Pertanyaan bernada ejekan dilontarkan begitu saja. Naruto mengabaikan dengan sibuk mengetik laporan di komputer pribadinya.

"Kalau dilihat dari auranya, sepertinya ia belum mendapatkan jatah, Sasuke."

Gelak tawa membuat telinganya memerah. Inginnya ia memaki dan mengumpat teman-teman seperjalanannya itu. Namun ia tetap menahan diri. Bisa-bisa nanti akan semakin menjadi ledekan teman-temannya itu.

"_Hahhh_ semoga saja adik kecilku ini bisa bertahan selama seminggu," ujar Kiba.

"Kalau tidak tahan _kan_ bisa "pinjam" yang lain dahulu sementara."

Jawaban Sasuke menuai dengusan Naruto dan kekehan Kiba. Menurutnya mereka adalah pria-pria yag tidak tahu diuntung jika sampai melakukan hal memalukan itu.

"Kurasa aku tidak masalah, aku sudah membujuk Tamaki dan meminta jatah untuk rapelan di awal sebelum berangkat dinas."

Sasuke tergelak hingga memukul meja. Diusapnya air mata yang muncul di sudut mata. Naruto hanya menyimak, ia benar-benar sedang tidak ingin membahas ini.

"Sakura sedikit susah dibujuk. Kadang aku harus mengeluarkan ancaman untuk membuatnya mau melayaniku lebih dari satu ronde," dengus Sasuke kesal.

Kiba dan Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya kompak.

"Ancaman? Kau tidak takut kena pasal aturan baru itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Aturan yang mana?" Sasuke berpikir sejenak, mungkin berusaha mengingat.

"_Ohh _yang itu. Kenapa harus takut? Sakura memang pernah mengancamku dengan aturan itu, lalu kubalikkan saja, jika memang tidak mau melayaniku, untuk apa menjadi istriku? Lebih baik kuceraikan dia dan cari yang lain bukan?"

Kiba bersiul, Naruto menganga. Apa-apaan itu? Semudah itu Sasuke mengatakan cerai? Dia pikir pernikahan itu seperti pacaran yang bisa putus dan nyambung seenak sendiri?

"Kau sendiri Naruto?" tanya Kiba menyelidik.

"Apa?"

"Hinatamu itu bagaimana?"

Naruto merasakan degup jantungnya meningkat. Ia buru-buru menutup laptopnya dan berlalu pergi.

"_Hei_, kenapa kau?" teriak Kiba tak tahu tempat.

Sementara laki-laki yang sedang menjauh itu mengutuk kawan-kawannya. Kenapa pula di saat Naruto memiliki masalah seperti ini, mereka malah membahas hal yang serupa? Sungguh waktu yang tidak tepat.

Sesampainya di kamar kos yang disediakan kantor, Naruto duduk di balkon. Ia merenung ditemani kepulan asap rokok dan secangkir kopi hitam. Rasanya sedikit menenangkan, mengingat sudah lama ia tidak memegang batangan tembakau itu lantaran Hinata tidak suka dengan bau asap rokok. Selain itu, Naruto juga tidak ingin menyakiti Hinata dengan kebiasaan buruknya.

Membujuk?

Dengan rayuan pun Hinata susah dibujuk, dengan tindakan juga tak membuahkan hasil. Wanita itu terkadang egois, tidak memikirkan sama sekali tentang kebutuhan batin sang suami. Naruto tersenyum, mungkin kapan-kapan ia bisa sedikit memaksa? Namun pikiran itu ia tepis seketika mengingat aturan yang bisa memidanakan dirinya jika sampai berani memaksa Hinata. Kendati pasal itu menyatakan bentuk pemaksaan yang dimaksud adalah pemaksaan dengan ancaman kekerasan, tetap saja, memaksa akan menderma kecenderungan kepada kekerasan. Tidak ada celah untuk mengelak. Terlebih mengingat sifat Hinata yang egois, Naruto tidak mau sampai terjadi, Hinata yang bermaksud membela diri mengatakan bahwa Naruto benar-benar mengancamnya. Naruto memijit pelipisnya dengan tangan kiri.

"_Jika memang tidak mau melayaniku, untuk apa menjadi istriku? Lebih baik kuceraikan dia dan cari yang lain bukan?"_

Naruto menertawakan diri sendiri yang sempat-sempatnya mengingat ucapan Sasuke. Ya Tuhan, ia terlalu menyayangi Hinata bahkan untuk memaksanya, apalagi menceraikannya. Menikah lagi pun tidak pernah ada dalam kamusnya. Ia tipikal laki-laki setia yang akan mempertahankan pernikahan sampai ajal menjemput.

…

Matanya membelalak mendapati kondisi rumah yang kotor dan penuh debu. Tubuh lelahnya terpaksa menunda istirahat dan memilih mengambil peralatan kebersihan. Menyapu dan mengepel, mengabaikan rasa linu di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Kau sudah pulang?"

Ditengoknya sumber suara. Hinata berdiri di ambang pintu dengan membawa sebuah tas besar. Berusaha menahan emosi yang bergejolak, Naruto menarik napas dalam dan mengeluarkannya. Mengubah posisinya untuk duduk di sofa.

"Sudah baru saja sampai," ujar Naruto sembari tersenyum. Ia berharap Hinata bisa menangkap maksud di balik jawabannya. Namun yang ada wanita itu malah melewatinya dan pergi ke kamar. Naruto mendesah kecewa.

Ketika sedang dihadapkan permasalahan seperti ini, berulang kali, Naruto selalu berusaha mengingat-ingat masa-masa mereka berpacaran dan awal-awal pernikahan dahulu. Hangat dan bahagia, hanya itu yang tergambar di pikirannya, membuat seluruh kelam yang sebelumnya bertengger, lenyap.

Naruto tersenyum dan kembali dengan pekerjaannya. Bahkan sampai ia selesai, tak ada ucapan terima kasih pun segelas teh hangat untuknya.

…

"Bagaimana kabar ayah?"

Dilihatnya sang istri yang sedang mengeringkan rambut. Aroma sampo menguar menggelitik penciumannya. Ia menggeser posisi duduk di ranjang demi kenyamanan anggota badan bagian bawah. Setiap saat disuguhi pemandangan seperti ini, setiap saat pula ia harus menunda hasratnya sendiri.

"Baik. Hanya saja kemarin dia masuk rumah sakit lagi gara-gara terlambat minum obat."

Naruto mengangguk, "Besok aku akan ke sana menengoknya."

Hening sejenak, yang terdengar hanya gerakan Hinata membuka lemari baju dan mengganti pakaiannya. Pikiran Naruto memaksanya untuk menanyakan sesuatu, yang akhirnya ia ungkapkan dengan penuh kehati-hatian. Demi tidak menyinggung perasaan sang istri.

"Nenek Chiyo tidak datang?"

Hinata bergeming. Diliriknya sang suami dari cermin. Ia paham maksud laki-laki itu menanyakan ini.

"Aku lupa memberitahunya untuk datang."

Naruto terpana. Ia sudah menyangka akan mendapat jawaban seperti ini, tetapi tetap saja terkejut ketika yang didengarnya benar-benar sesuai prasangka.

"Pantas saja," lirihnya.

"Kenapa?"

Hinata mendekati ranjang dan mulai berbaring.

"Tidak apa-apa," desah Naruto.

Laki-laki itu mencoba peruntungannya dengan mendekati sang istri. Namun belum sempat tangannya menyentuh, Hinata sudah terlebih dahulu menolak.

"Tidak sekarang Naruto, badanku pegal setelah perjalanan tadi."

Lagi dan lagi, untuk ke sekian kali. Jiwa lelakinya memaksa berontak, memaksa dan mengurung wanita itu dalam kuasanya. Bagaimana pun, Hinata tidak akan mampu melawan bukan?

Akan tetapi, otak dan nalarnya serentak mencegah. Tidak, batinnya. Ia tidak mau dipenjara. Ia masih ingin menikmati hidup bebas bersama Hinatanya.

Kadang-kadang Naruto berpikir, apakah Hinata sama sekali tidak memiliki nafsu? Masa sudah genap satu bulan sama sekali tidak ada keinginan untuk berhubungan badan?

Pada akhirnya, laki-laki itu memilih mengubur pertanyaannya dalam lelap.

…

Hari ini Hinata berdandan rapi. Gaun putih gading tanpa lengan dari bahan sifon membalut tubuhnya. Bagian bawah melambai dan terhenti di atas lutut. Di bagian pinggang, terlilit seutas tali warna senada berbentuk kepang, terikat membentuk pita di sebelah kiri bagian depan. Rambut biru tua yang diikat tinggi menyisakan sepasang anak rambut di sisi kiri dan kanan wajah cantiknya yang berpoles _make up _tipis.

Hari ini acara reuni sekolah menengahnya dahulu. Wanita itu merasa senang bisa berkumpul kembali dengan kawan-kawan lamanya. Bercengkerama menjadi salah satu agenda acara dalam setiap kegiatan reuni, di samping makan bersama. Ada kalanya canda dan tawa diselingi ajang pamer. Entah itu pamer kekayaan, keberhasilan, bahkan kehidupan pernikahan.

"Kau tahu, si Karin _kan _sudah bercerai."

"_Eh _masa? Bukannya di reuni terakhir kita dia justru yang paling gemar bermesraan?"

Perbincangan teman-temannya menarik perhatian Hinata. Meski demikian wanita itu memilih diam menyimak, sembari sesekali menyesap sirup maple dingin.

"Ya begitulah, dia yang seakan paling bahagia dengan pernikahannya bukan?"

"Kau dengar kabar dari mana Temari?"

Temari menenggak habis minumannya sebelum menyabet segelas lagi sirup anggur dari nampan yang kebetulan dibawa oleh pelayan yang melewati mereka.

"Karin sendiri yang cerita. Sambil menangis-nangis, ia bercerita bahwa Suigetsu meninggalkannya gara-gara selingkuhannya."

"Ya Tuhan. Padahal Karin adalah wanita paling cantik di angkatan kita. Tetap saja nasibnya tidak seberuntung wajahnya."

Beberapa dari mereka menggumam setuju.

"Itulah pentingnya kita tetap tampil cantik, meski di rumah kita sendiri," ujar wanita berambut pirang di sebelah Hinata.

"Seperti kau, Ino?"

Ino mengangguk antusias. Disibakkannya rambut panjang itu dengan angkuh.

"Bahkan aku tak pernah lepas dari kosmetik dan _lingerie_ku setiap kali menyambut Sai pulang kerja. Kalian tahu, yang namanya laki-laki tidak pernah bisa lepas dari hasrat biologisnya."

Kikik tawa geli dan separuh mesum memenuhi perbincangan mereka. Hinata sendiri hanya tersenyum, membayangkan Ino melakukan seperti yang dikatakannya bukan hal sulit.

"Aku juga tidak mau Shika sampai berpaling, apa lagi di musim pelakor seperti sekarang. Sebagai istri, kita harus mampu memberikan apa yang suami kita pinta. Ya _kan _dari pada dia mendapatkannya dari wanita lain."

Hinata mendadak merasa dadanya sesak. Matanya sedikit berkunang-kunang yang tentu saja bukan lantaran minuman di tangan. Berkelebat segala ingatan tentang dirinya yang memperlakukan suami jauh dari deskripsi yang baru saja dibicarakan teman-temannya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, mendesak oksigen tersebar paksa di seluruh tubuhnya hingga Hinata merasa ada yang jua memaksa hendak keluar dari sudut mata.

Suara teman-temannya tak lagi ia dengar. Dengan senyum terpaksa ia berpamitan untuk pergi ke toilet. Sesampainya di sana, Hinata menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin.

"Apa yang kulakukan?" batinnya_ nelangsa_.

Mendengar kisah Karin, yang berjuang mati-matian untuk mempertahankan pernikahan. Mendengar cerita Ino dan Temari yang selalu punya cara untuk membuat sang suami betah di rumah. Sementara dirinya berlaku egois dan tetap mendapatkan sikap sayang Naruto. Bukankah ini hal yang sepatutnya ia syukuri? Mengapa hanya perkara kecil membuat egonya melambung dan mengabaikan perasaan sang suami?

"Ya Tuhan."

Hinata tak mampu menahan tangisnya. Isak tergugu membuatnya terduduk di sudut toilet. Ia berniat menuntaskan emosinya sebelum melangkah pulang demi mengisi lembaran kehidupannya dengan lebih baik.

"Jam 3, masih ada waktu," gumamnya.

Ditepisnya air mata di pipi dengan kasar. Hinata tersenyum. Ia menanggalkan sepatu berhak tingginya untuk dit_enteng_. Setengah berlari saat turun dari taksi dan memasuki rumah. Hatinya tiba-tiba menghangat.

…

"Aku pulang."

Naruto meletakkan sepatu di rak sebelum berjalan menuju kamar untuk meletakkan tas. Belum sempat kakinya memasuki pintu kamar, ia dikejutkan dengan suara lembut yang telah lama menghilang dari kehidupannya.

"Selamat datang, Naruto-_kun_."

Mata biru Naruto membelalak. Tangannya terangkat untuk menggosok telinganya yang berdengung. Ia berpikir bahwa telah salah mendengar sambutan Hinata. Namun pikiran itu terseka ketika dilihatnya Hinata tersenyum.

Senyuman hangat yang terakhir ia terima setahun lalu. Naruto memandang dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Hinata memakai baju rumah tanpa lengan bermotif bunga lavendel. Bagian depan tertutup apron ungu polos. Rambutnya terikat tinggi dan ditahan dengan bandana berenda.

"Cantik," gumam Naruto.

Bukan berarti Hinata yang biasa tidak cantik. Hanya saja, Hinata yang ada di depannya saat ini benar-benar memukau.

"Naruto-_kun_?"

Naruto gelagapan. Ia melambaikan tangan salah tingkah.

"_Aaaa _maaf Hinata, _hahaha_ …."

Hinata meletakkan panci berbahan _stainless steel _di atas meja. Uap yang mengepul mengantarkan aroma masakan yang Naruto tebak sebagai ramen, makanan favoritnya.

"Kau ingin makan dahulu atau membersihkan badan dahulu?"

Naruto meneguk ludah kasar. Sedikit menggeleng, berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa ini bukan mimpi.

"Makan dahulu saja, Hinata. Mumpung masih panas bukan?"

Hinata mengangguk. Setelah Naruto duduk, wanita itu mengambil porsi ramen ke dalam mangkuk untuk Naruto dan dirinya.

Keduanya menikmati makan malam dalam keheningan, berlatar denting sendok beradu dengan piring.

…

Tubuhnya terasa hangat, rasa pegal dan penat akhirnya reda. Mandi air panas benar-benar bisa membawa ketenangan kembali pada tubuhnya, setelah lelah bekerja. Belum lagi perasaannya yang menghangat mengingat perlakuan Hinata yang sedikit aneh semenjak dirinya pulang tadi.

Dibalutnya tubuh bagian bawah dengan handuk lebar, sementara handuk kecil ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan tubuh bagian atas dan rambut. Kakinya memasuki kamar dengan hati-hati, takut jika ia mengagetkan Hinata. Bagaimana pun ia masih terlalu bahagia hingga tak mau merusak suasana dengan mengganggu sang istri walau secuil.

Namun kembali laki-laki itu dibuat membeku. Napasnya tercekat ketika menemukan Hinata duduk di bagian tengah ranjang. Matanya menyusur tubuh wanita itu dengan hati-hati. Tegukan ludah kasar menjadi penanda bahwa ia mati-matian berusaha menekan nafsu yang mulai menggelora.

"Hi-Hinata?"

Wanita itu tersenyum sipu. Rona merah menguar alami di kedua belah pipinya. Tangannya memainkan helaian rambut yang menjuntai hingga ke belahan dadanya yang terbuka.

Ya, Hinata sedang memakai pakaian terbuka yang pernah wanita itu kenakan di malam pertama mereka.

_Lingerie_

Naruto bergerak perlahan. Sedikit ketakutan jika pandangannya saat ini hanyalah tipuan. Ia letakkan lutut kanan di sisi ranjang, menimbulkan derit pelan. Tangannya bergetar saat meraih pipi sang istri. Semuanya terasa nyata. Naruto memandang sendu dan terkejut saat Hinata bergerak maju, bertumpu pada kedua lutut dan mendekatkan wajah keduanya.

Bibir lembut itu menyentuh bibir kebasnya. Bergeming selama beberapa saat sebelum bergerak pelan hingga pada akhirnya menjadi lumatan-lumatan penuh gairah.

Naruto tidak berpikir dua kali untuk menumpahkan segala hasrat tertahannya selama ini. Dilumatnya dengan ganas, sedikit berusaha untuk tidak menyakiti Hinata, bibir sang istri hingga wanita itu mendorong tubuhnya dengan kuat.

Hinata tersengal. Wajahnya merona merah pekat. Kembali lagi meraup bibir Naruto dengan bibir kecilnya.

Putus asa dan gairah menguasai Naruto. Ia menolak menjadi yang pasif dan memanfaatkan kesempatan ini. Tanpa sadar mendorong Hinata terjatuh ke ranjang dan nyaris menindihnya. Laki-laki itu seketika sadar, menumpukan sikunya agar dapat menopang tubuhnya yang berat.

Keduanya melepas pagutan, saling menatap dengan napas memburu dan beradu. Hasrat yang bagaikan jejaka dan perawan dipertemukan sejenak terhenti. Naruto menyelami iris pucat di depannya berusaha mencari jawaban. Ketika yang didapatnya justru air mata yang meleleh di pipi Hinata, Naruto panik. Ia bangkit dengan cepat dan menghapus air mata itu.

"Hi-Hinata, maaf …." ujarnya.

Hinata menggeleng. Digenggamnya jemari tangan Naruto yang sedang berada di pipinya. Hinata menangis sesenggukan.

"Ma … af …."

Naruto tertegun.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto-_kun_. Maafkan aku …."

Naruto tidak mampu menjawab, lidahnya kelu dirasa. Ditatapnya wanita yang sangat ia cintai itu dengan penuh kelembutan.

"Maafkan aku … maafkan aku …."

Hanya itu, kalimat berulang-ulang yang diucapkan Hinata. Naruto seketika paham. Hinata menangis meluapkan segala emosinya hingga tak mampu lagi berkata-kata. Dipeluknya sang istri dengan penuh kasih sayang. Hinata menghabiskan sisa air mata di dada sang suami.

Dikecupnya bibir Hinata kembali. Perlahan, memagut, menyusuri sisi tubuh Hinata dengan sebelah tangannya. Interaksi berubah menjadi intim di tengah sunyinya malam. Desah dan erang tertahan menjadi musik pengiring ekspresi cintanya kepada sang istri.

Naruto memosisikan dirinya pada Hinata. Tangannya mengusap puncak kepala sang wanita perlahan. Ia tersenyum.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu, Hinata."

"_Ah_ …."

"Bahkan sebelum kau meminta maaf."

"!"

Naruto memasuki sang istri dengan penuh kelembutan. Meluapkan segala rasa cinta dan sayang, menyalurkannya dengan harapan Hinata menangkap ungkapan perasaannya.

Tatapan lembut sang wanita cukup menjadi jawaban bagi keresahan Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TAMAT**


End file.
